Roddyladdin 3: The King of Thieves
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of Aladdin 3 Cast * Aladdin - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Princess Jasmine - Rita (Flushed Away) * The Genie - Patrick Star (SpongebBob SquarePants) * Jafar - El Macho (Desipcable Me 2) * Iago - Blu (Rio) * Abu - Pudge (from Cats Don't Dance) * The Sultan - Basil (The Great Mouse Dective) * Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah * The Eds (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Magic Carpet * Grandpa Max (Ben 10) as Creepy Old Jafar * Jano (from Rayman 2) as Cave of Wonders * Hooded Claw (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Razoul * Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, and the Bully Brothers (from Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines and The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Razoul's Henchmen * and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg3.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.wav *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberonquick.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *lsrico02.wav *LSbody02.wav *lsrico01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *LSwall01.wav *2 clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav Trivia *Roddy still has his two lightsabers, with one being light and carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, and the other being light green one and carrying the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Peter Potamous's two lightsabers will be used in this sequel and the other movie. *When Rita picks up a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, she picks up another light blue lightsaber, that will carry the saberonquick.mp3, saberhum5.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pudge still has two lightsabers, one being purple and the other being orange, because they will carry the saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Blu still has El Macho's red lightsaber staff and changes it to purple, because the saber staff will always be Blu's, and will always the ltsaberon01.wav, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberoff.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs